User blog:John Sullivan/If The Simpsons characters had newly recorded lines
I love The Simpsons, but it totally bothers be that 20th Century Fox was too stingy with loaning the license to Warner Bros. for Lego Dimensions, explaining why the theme song is never heard and there's only archive audio from characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta. I have heard that some sources claim that Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Hank Azaria, and Harry Shearer actually came to record lines for the game, but none of them made it in the final version probably because of the budget. So here's what it'd be like if there were new dialogue for the characters. Homer Simpson *"D'ohhh! I was in the middle of a nap!" - first line when entering the game *"Now where am I? Quahog?!" - second line when entering the game *"There's no need to fear, Homer J. Simpson is here!!" - third line when entering the game *"Woo hoo! Lunch break!" - first line when leaving the game *"Oh thank goodness, my shift is over" - second line when entering the game *"So long losers! I'm outta here!" - third line when entering the game *"I think I'm gonna toss my donuts!" - while traveling through the portal *"Mmm...Treasure!" - when obtaining a collectible *"I wish I had a sandwich with me! I'm gonna starve here!" when idle *"Why those little...!!!" - when enemies approach *"Hey, boy! Hope you're not up to any trouble this time!" - when meeting Bart *"So Krusty, have you come up with any good jokes?" when meeting Krusty, and Krusty answers "I got a clever one, but I can't say it now since this is a family game!" *"Oh my gosh! I'm teaming up with Batman in the flesh?! Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" - when meeting Batman *"Mmm...Marshmallow Man!" - when meeting Stay Puft *"Dont tell Marge, but you were always my childhood crush!" - when meeting Wonder Woman *"You got any extra Scooby Snacks? Not that I wanna take them from you!" - when meeting Scooby-Doo *"I'll have you know that I once played a superhero in a movie, but it didn't really go very well!" - when meeting Superman, and Superman answers "Neither did my latest movie!" *"Am I really that fat? I guess everyone was right!" - when meeting himself *"Who's the fatso now?!" - while meeting a giant character or riding a mech *"Time to take the old sedan for a spin!" - while riding Homer's Car *"I never thought I could actually fit in here!" - while riding the Gravity Sprinter *"Now I can go to the future and see which football teams win this season! I'll be the king of gambling!" - while riding the Delorean Time Machine *"EXTERMINATE FLANDERS!!!" - while riding a Dalek *"Wait, this isn't a portal potty!" - while riding the TARDIS *"Aah, this baby really takes me back to my time!" - while riding the Mystery Machine *"Simpson. Homer Simpson." - while riding G-6155 Spy Hunter *"Uh...Nice doggy!" - while riding the Terror Dog *"Oh boy, my TV's here to cheer me up!" - while using the Taunt-o-Vision *"Come to papa!" - while using the Scooby Snack Bart Simpson *"I'm Bart Simpson! Who the heck are you?" - first line when entering game *"Cool! Now I don't have to go to school today!" - second line when entering the game *"Ha ha ha! This should be interesting!" - third line when entering game *"Later weirdos! I'm done for the day!" - first line when leaving game *"This is Bart Simpson signing off!" second line when leaving game *"Catch y'all later, man!" - third line when leaving the game *"Whoooaa mama!!!" - while traveling through the portal *"Finders keepers, man!" - when obtaining a collectible *"I didn't do it! No one saw me do it you can't prove anything!" - when idle during the spray painting animation *"Cool! I can't believe Batman's by my side!" - when meeting Batman *"Yo Marty, mind if I try out that hoverboard of yours?" - when meeting Marty McFly *"Comedy thy name is Krusty!" - when meeting Krusty the Clown *"Homer, you're so bad at building, you can't even connect two bricks together!" - when meeting Homer, and Homer says "Why you little...!" *"Are you my evil twin, Hugo? Oh wait, it's me who's the evil twin!" - when merting himself *"Cool, how can I get as buff as you?!" - while meeting a giant character or riding a mech *"I can't believe this thing is still intact!" - while riding the Gravity Sprinter *"Don't tell Homer about this, okay?" while riding Homer's Car *"Awesome! I've always wanted to ride one of these!" - while riding the Hover Board *"It's been my life's dream to ride the Batmobile!" - while riding the Batmobile *"Ew! A girly plane!" - while riding the Clown Cuckoo Car *"Wait til the guys see me riding this bad boy!" - while riding the Blade Bike *"I could use this thing to scare Lisa! Ha ha ha ha!" - while riding Shelob the Great *"This will be great for wrecking the school!" - while riding Emmett's Excavator *"Best, Spaceship, EVER!!!" - while riding Benny's Spaceship Krusty the Clown *"Hey hey kids! It's Krusty the Clown in the flesh! Huhuhuhahahaha!" - first line when entering game *"Krusty's the name, comedy's my game!" - second line when entering the game *"Alright, I'm ready! When do I get paid for this job?" - third line when entering game *"Ahhh forget this, I'm gonna hit the showers!" - first line when leaving game *"See ya tomorrow kids! Or the day after? I should check my schedule!" - second line when leaving game *"I just realized I need to feed Mr. Teeny, so until next time!" - third line when leaving the game *"i've seen better special effects than this!" - while traveling through the portal *"Easy money! Huhuhuhahaha!" - when obtaining a collectible *"So are we gonna start the show or what?" - when idle *"Oh great, autograph hounds! Security!" - when enemies appear *"Hey hey, uh, it's my number one fan who helped clear my name! Long time no see!" - when meeting Bart *"You call yourself a clown! You got "crazy" written all over you!" - when meeting The Joker *"How's about you come and make a guest appearance on my next show?" - when meeting Harley Quinn *"Say Homer, ever considered being my stunt double?" - when meeting Homer *"Hey you copycat, you're gonna hear from my lawyer!" - when meeting himself *"Haven't I seen you in the freak show before?" - while meeting a giant character or riding a mech *"Now for my next act: Driving around for no apparant reason!" - while riding the Clown Bike *"I feel like a giant hamster now! Get it? Huhhh..." - while riding the Gyrosphere *"Don't tell Mr. Teeny, but you're my new favorite monkey!" - while riding the Winged Monkey *"Now it's time for Itchy & Scratchy!" - while using the Taunt-o-Vision *"This really beats riding on my private jet!" - while riding the Joker's Chopper Category:Blog posts